Iacon
Iacon is an Autobot-controlled city-state, located near the north pole of Cybertron. It is also the location of the capital city of the same name. It is by far the largest and most well-defended Autobot settlement on Cybertron. It is home to the military command on Cybertron, as well as the center of Autobot culture. Even Autobots originally from other parts of Cybertron tend to call Iacon home. Most Autobot residents dwell in the Great Dome, although there are other locations in Iacon, including Nova Point. Places of Interest 'Autobot Base' Iacon is a walled headquarters, reachable by an extensible bridge. Autobots need to signal their approach before being allowed into Iacon. Lining the path to Iacon are a series of lamp-post-like communication structures -- the basis for Soundwave's Cybertron-based alt-form. The Border Regions The Iacon Spaceport Iacon’s Launch Pad is a domed platform that can be closed and shielded from Decepticon attack, but must be re-opened to launch and receive starcraft. It’s one of the largest launch pads on Cybertron – large enough to hold the Ark as well as a tiny fleet of smaller shuttlecraft. Usually the pad is nearly deserted aside from the occasional engineer or guard, but when a ship is scheduled to land or launch, it gets much busier. High Council Pavillions Housing the Autobot High Council and the Council of Ancients, the High Council Pavilions were once the center of government on Cybertron. * The Tower of Pion Nova Point Nova Point, also known as Nova Peak, is a chromium and tungsten edifice in Iacon towering high above the rest of Cybertron's landscape. It is a building of political importance, and over the years has been used as a place of reflection, sanctuary, and study. It has an observation bay that provides a great view on both Cybertron below and the stars above. Trion Square Trion Square is the main square in Iacon. Surrounding it on three sides are the Hall of Records, Celestial Spires, and the Iacon Medical Center. Underground energon spring Refreshed after Cybertron was restored in 2017, the Underground energon spring was buried in an explosion caused by Banshee. It is now accessed only by tunnels from Iacon to the south and the Rust Spot to the west. If tapped, this could be a reliable source of energy for the people of Iacon. However, there would be the matter of securing it first, because most above-ground access points are guarded by Decepticon patrols. Unless another path is found, the spring's life-giving energy will be available only to the brave and wily. History Canon Continuity Iacon was the last Autobot safe haven on Cybertron. It was a large, domed fortress colored gold. It was the site of the Ark's launch for a search of new energy sources. Expanded History Iacon functioned as the heart of Autobot territory on Cybertron, and appears to have been the base of the Council of Autobot Elders prior to the departure of Optimus Prime and his comrades from the planet. It was termed "greatest of the city-states" for the Autobots on Cybertron. Without Prime's leadership, the Autobot war effort fell further and further into disarray -- but Iacon's defenses remained steady. The Decepticons, led by Trannis succeeding Megatron, besieged the city and continued to attempt its capture for many thousands of years. Eventually, being in control of the remainder of Cybertron, Trannis decided it simply was not worth capturing Iacon intact and ordered his troops to level the city, which they did to such an extent that by the time Optimus Prime returned briefly to Cybertron, the city was completely in ruins. Still, the Autobots maintained a presence in Iacon, if only from small resistance bases in its ruins. Autobase itself was located within these ruins at one point, and the Wreckers operated from this base conducting strikes and raids on Decepticon holdings on a continuing basis. MUX History Iacon is still the Autobots' primary base on Cybertron, and has been primarily rebuilt by Alpha Trion, serving as a fortress and launch base once more. In 2016 the Seacons set off bombs in Iacon's Trion Square, injuring dozens and setting the populace into panic. In 2019, the Fallen attacked Iacon, badly damaging its shield and hurting or killing numerous Autobots. CON WORLD The Autobots' desperate attempt to launch the Ark ends in failure, and the majority of Iacon's inhabitants are permanently off-lined. Megatron reigns supreme over Cybertron, as well as many other worlds conquered by the Decepticons, now truly an Empire. The few survivors of the Ark Massacre live beneath the surface of the planet, determined to survive no matter the cost. OOC Iacon is pronounced /'Eye'-Ah-Con/, *not* /'EE'-Ah-Con/. Shattered Glass Iacon is an Autobot-controlled city-state, located near the north pole of Cybertron. It is also the location of the capital city of the same name. Once a center of learning, Iacon is now a heavily-armed war camp, and its walls are hung with the mangled bodies of Optimus Prime’s carnage. The rest are melted down in the nearby smelting pits… preferably alive. Within Iacon, Autobot Base is a walled headquarters, reachable by an extensible bridge. Autobots needed to signal their approach before being allowed into Iacon, or risk getting blasted to paint by its extensive weaponry. Lining the path to Iacon are a series of lamp-post like communications and weapons structures, and the exterior walls of the base are hung with the mangled bodies of Optimus Prime’s enemies. Iacon also contains a Combat Training Room, where Optimus Prime liked to unwind by fighting battle drones while receiving reports from his underlings. In April of 2011, while SG-Perceptor was broadcasting the execution of Slugfest on ABN, Temperance staged a daring rescue from orbit. Cosmos gave chase, but Temperance evaded him. Before Cosmos could continue pursuit, the SG-Junkions activated their gravity drive and folded space directly into the Plait Expanse. Practically the entire Junkion fleet passed into the Cybertron system. Temperance saved Slugfest as the Junkions poured onto the surface of Cybertron, led by SG-Magnus. While wholesale pandemonium spread across Cybertron, Magnus chased Perceptor and Cuffs back to Iacon. Perceptor went to activate the Stellar Spanner (the SG version of the Space Bridge) so he could flee to Earth, while Cuffs got stuck outside. Magnus grabbed Cuffs, brought him up to the Spellar Spanner, killed Perceptor and threw Cuffs in instead. Cuffs (along with Perceptor's head) was then sent through to Earth to deliver a message to Emperor Prime: Magnus is coming for him. References Category:Autobot bases Category: Autobot polities Category:Cybertron Category:Cybertron City-states Category:Cybertron locations Category:SG-Autobot_bases Category:Shattered Glass locations